Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada
by MichaelCross
Summary: Dr. Director and Joe have been abducted. Can Ron and the others rescue them without having their identities discovered or revealed? Seventh KP/SH.
1. Abduction and Will Du

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Abduction and Will Du

In Winnipeg, Canada, Joe Morgan, with the Canadian Intelligence Services, and Dr. Director are having a small picnic in Joe's house. It had been snowing, dashing Dr. Director's hopes for an outside picnic. She and Joe have been good friends for five years, given they live in different countries, but friends nonetheless. Dr. Director then removes her eyepatch, remembering she's not on duty, and allows Joe to see both of her eyes. Joe smiles at the sight and she returns the smile with warmth.

Joe then says, "Betty, I've been having the time of my life here with you these past five days. I'm glad you've allowed me to see behind the eyepatch, to see both of your pretty blue eyes." Dr. Director blushes after realizing he had spoken to her by her first name.

She replies, "I don't take my eyepatch off very often, let alone around other people. The main reason I wear it is because it makes me look serious. About life and my job with Global Justice. If you don't take things seriously, you won't survive very long at times. Of course, there's no rule that says you can't let loose sometimes."

Joe lets loose a slight chuckle and asks, "How are young Stoppable and Possible doing these days? They are the first time I've mentored two people at the same time, and I'm kinda curious about them."

Dr. Director sighs and replies, "Ron Stoppable was injured saving Kim Possible's life. Then along came Street Hawk. Two months later, Kim is kidnapped and Street Hawk rescues her. Ron would have rescued her, but his right knee was destroyed. Last I heard of Ron and Kim, they had gotten married and started their family. Street Hawk is still active. Yet, there's something very familiar about him. But what, I don't really know off hand."

Joe frowns and asks, "Who was responsible for Ron's injury? Whoever it is will pay dearly for hurting him. He had great potential as a secret agent, like us and Kim."

Dr. Director chuckles and replies, "The one responsible has already been dealt with, by Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and War Bird." Joe is puzzled and shows it by raising his eyebrows, prodding for more details. She explains further, "Sand Hawk and War Bird work with Street Hawk. Strangely enough, Sand Hawk seems familiar to me, as well."

Joe then says, "I would like to meet with Street Hawk and his friends sometime. Any chance you can arrange an introduction?" Dr. Director is about to reply when a wall suddenly caves inward. Joe flings himself across her, shielding her body with his, taking the brunt of it onto his back.

Through the hole, in walks a face Dr. Director thought she'd never see again. She peers out through the space of between the floor and Joe's chest and she softly says, "Gemini."

Gemini says, "Hello, Betty. My twin sister. Don't you know it's bad manners to consort with Canadian spies?"

Dr. Director grabs her eyepatch and puts it on. She then gently lifts Joe off of her, a slight blush coming onto her face. She looks at Joe's face, contorted in controlled pain, frowns and says, "Who I hang around with and or spend time with is none of your business, Gemini. What's the meaning of this?"

Gemini replies, "I am here to gain the Ron Factor. Seeing as Global Justice has abandoned that project, it's fitting that I claim it for my organization. Since I need bait, Ron Stoppable will come to me in order to rescue you."

Dr. Director laughs as she recalls that case. At first, the theory was slightly sound. Ron being present when Kim was present seemed to bring that hypothesis to mind. But it was later discovered that it was a total crock on the scientists' parts.

She then says, "The Ron Factor was just a fantasy idea. It was just pure luck that he happened to be there. Anyway, it still won't do you any good. Ron was injured saving Kim's life, so he can't do any kind of missions, let alone being the ransom."

Gemini chuckles evilly and says, "We'll just see about that, won't we, Betty." He then turns to his goons and says, "Bring them both. Two for one, a really interesting deal." Unknowingly to him, Dr. Director presses her side and drops a distress beacon and voice recorder in Joe's apartment, having several others in her belt.

Twenty minutes later, Will Du, top agent for GJ, arrives on the scene and examines it. He scans for any kind of strange objects and finds Dr, Director's beacon. He puts it into his reader and listens. He then sighs and shakes his head.

He says, "The only guy for this job is a guy I have been hoping to avoid for a long time now. Street Hawk. Must find a way to contact him. Perhaps Stoppable will be able to tell me how to contact him." With that, he leaves the scene, sighs and heads back to his hover-jet, heading toward Middleton, Colorado.


	2. Kim, Ron and Their Babies in the Park

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Kim, Ron and Their Babies in the Park

Two months after saving Norman Tuttle from the Sho-Da-Kah, Ron and Kim Stoppable are in the park, pushing a stroller with their triplets inside it. The triplets had stopped crying, slightly, after their latest mission. Kim looks down at them and smiles warmly, knowing that without them in their lives, Kim and Ron would be miserable and alone.

She then starts humming the same tune that she had when they had first come home with them. She feels Ron wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. She then giggles and kisses him right back, tilting her head backward to do so. He smiles against her lips and opens up wide, allowing her tongue's entry into his mouth. As they stand there kissing, they hear people laughing and snapping pictures of the happy family. But they pay it no mind. The fact they had married and had children made the news already, so it was all out in the open.

Ron thinks back to the day Norman had gotten out of the Hospital. He had gotten his rear end chewed out real bad by Jane Renton. She had told him to just let Street Hawk and the others handle it, not knowing who Street Hawk and the others actually were. Felix and Tara Renton had found a house nearby to Kim and Ron so they can babysit for each other at times should they need it. Most of the time, since things have been quiet in Middleton, there haven't been much need for Street Hawk, aside from petty thugs at times. Street Hawk had truly been successful at driving down the crime rate in Middleton.

However, he had also been getting bored lately. Being around Kim and the children was good at times, but he still craved action. Kim noticed it and decided to contact Global Justice to see if they could use Street Hawk's assistance for any kind of situation. Her idea was rejected by Will Du, who flatly told her that he did not want to be around a crazy motorcycle rider again at any time in the near future. Dr. Director, however, was intrigued by the idea. She then set up a contact procedure for Street Hawk should he feel he be needed.

But, to date, no international crises had popped up lately. So, Ron and Kim just kept watching over their children, vowing to always keep them safe, whether it be at home or on duty as their alter egos. Lately, Ron's taken to baby-proofing the house. Putting the proper kind of locks on cabinets holding hazardous materials, putting outlet plugs on the outlets and testing the batteries in the smoke detectors and baby monitor once a week. Anything to keep their children safe. Of course, this drove Kim batty to no end, for she wanted to do the same things as well. So all she can do is sit by and watch Ron do all the work.

They snap themselves back to the present and the sound of the triplets crying. Kim and Ron sigh, go over to the nearest bench and sit down to feed the babies, having learned the cries through experience of the past few months. Ron brings out three bottles and hands one to Kim, allowing her to handle Julie while he deals with Andrew and Edward.

As the triplets have their lunch, Kim looks over at Ron and smiles at his face, quiet, peaceful, serene, yet bored out of his mind. She sees him turn his face her way and smiles at him even wider. He returns the smile and kisses the air in her direction. She returns the kiss and hopes the year will go by soon. Shortly, the triplets finish their lunch and Kim and Ron do the next thing, burping the babies.

Kim puts a towel over her shoulder, knowing that babies will occasionally spit up their food and not wanting to take any chances. She burps Julie without a problem and puts her back into the stroller. Ron then hands Edward to her and puts a towel over his shoulder. He burbs Andrew with only a little gas, no spitting up, like the last time he burped him. Ron had a towel, but it didn't cover his shoulder very well. Kim giggles as she burps Edward and then she cuddles him, seeing as Julie has gone to sleep.

She then looks over at Ron holding Andrew with a happy expression on his face. She thinks, 'Of course he's happy. After all, he's responsible for giving me the best years of my life and three beautiful children. All that he had been through, he has never once given up, even when things looked bad. For him, me, us, everybody. We may be opposites, but the old saying still goes. "Opposites do attract." For that, I'm glad.'

She looks down at Julie, still asleep in the stroller, and smiles. Julie has hair, fiery red, and beautiful green eyes, just like Kim's. Her face is that of Kim's and she has freckles like Ron's. Kim then looks at Edward, falling asleep in her arms, and then over at Andrew. They both have blond hair and freckles, just like Ron. Both boys have looks of their Father about them. Only one way to tell them apart is their eyes. Andrew has green eyes while Edward has brown eyes. Kim nods at them both and smiles, knowing they are their miracle children. All the madness they had gone through, this is the biggest reward they had earned. Total happiness with each other and their children.

Kim sighs in happiness and smiles at Ron, who's started to yawn along with Andrew. She then giggles and says, "Looks like you can use a nap, proud Poppa." Ron looks over at her and grins. He then notices her yawn and chuckles.

He replies, "You look like you can use a nap yourself as well, proud Momma." Kim blushes and smiles, reaching her hand over to Ron. He takes her hand into his and gently squeezes it. They both nod at each other, slowly get up from the bench, put Andrew and Eward into the stroller with Julie and head for home and a nap for both parents, not knowing they're about to be called into action.


	3. Will Contacts Ron and Meeting With Stree...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Will Contacts Ron and Meeting With Street Hawk

Upon arrival at their house, Kim and Ron see a familiar looking GJ hover-jet. They both cautiously walk toward it and the door opens, revealing a familiar face.

Kim smiles and softly says, "Hello, Will. How have you been?"

Will nods and softly replies, "I've been better, seen better days for sure. I see you two have been keeping busy with each other. They're beautiful, Kimberly and Ronald." He looks around and asks, "Where's Rufus at? I've got some cheese for him."

At the mention of his name, and the word cheese, Rufus pops up out of Ron's cargo pants' pocket and yells, "Cheese!" He then leaps out, clambers down Ron's leg and scampers toward Will, who is suddenly spooked in five seconds but quickly recovers enough sense to smile and bring out the cheese.

As Rufus eats the cheese, Will looks at Kim and Ron with a scowl and says, "I need to talk to Street Hawk and his cohorts. They are the only ones I know of that can pull off a rescue mission of this size."

Intrigued, Ron asks, "Who's the party expecting a rescue?" When Will raises an eyebrow, Ron adds, "So I can tell Street Hawk. He's bound to be itching for some good old-fashioned action right about now."

Will chuckles and says, "Sorry, Ronald. I cannot tell you who the party is. But, the ransom. That I can tell you." His face takes a dark look and he says, "It's you. You're the ransom demand. Gemini wants you as the ransom."

Kim nods and says, "It's because of the Ron Factor experiment GJ did, isn't it." When Will nods, she lets out an exasperated sigh and asks, "Can't that bozo take a hint? Just because Ron was nearby doesn't mean he's my key to success." She smiles and says, "He's the reason for my success. Any time I go on a mission, he always has my back, just like I have his. Or used to, anyway."

She looks down, trying to appear convincing about Ron's injury. Sure enough, it works. Will nods in understanding and looks over at Ron, putting his hand on Kim's shoulder and gently rubbing it. He then smiles and steps forward to get a closer look at the triplets. He chuckles at the similarities between the two of them and nods in approval.

He then asks, "What are their names?"

Kim smiles and replies, "The little girl is Julie and the boys are Andrew and Edward. The only way to tell the boys apart are their eyes. Andrew has green eyes while Edward has brown. The boys look so much like their Father, quiet, peaceful. Yet strong on the inside. The fun part's gonna be potty training, for sure. That won't be for another five months, maybe." Ron chuckles at that and his beeper then goes off.

He looks at Kim, grins and says, "Time for me to go to work, KP. I'll see you and the kids later." He kisses Kim and the children and says, "See you later, Will. I'll see about getting hold of Street Hawk and, if I can, have him get in touch with you through GJ."

Will says, "Thank you, Ronald." He then watches Ron get into his pick-up and drive away. When he's out of sight, he asks, "How did Ron get hurt, exactly, Kimberly?"

Kim sighs and replies, "His right knee was run over by a van driven by Motor Ed. Josh Mankey compromised our mission and tried to have Ron killed. Luckily enough, the attempt failed. Let's go see Felix and Tara. I've been meaning to see how Norman is doing." Will nods and follows Kim, still curious about the beeper and Ron's work.

At Command Center, Hirotaka Yamanatoka is inside a tube, being surrounded by foam, for the purpose of being molded for his armored racing suit. He looks around and sees his Fiancee, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Norman Tuttle, the project director, watching him, making sure he doesn't move.

He then asks, "Are you sure you know what you're doing!"

Bonnie, smiling her barracuda smile, replies, "We need an exact mold for your racing suit. So don't move or we'll have to do it all over again."

Hirotaka sighs and says, "I guess a lot of people pay a lot of money for this kind of treatment. Good thing the Government's paying for it, right?"

Norman replies, "Oh, yeah. Totally aboveboard. Only thing is, since you're a ninja, we have to have some modifications done to your suit. When you come out, you get to pick the weapon pockets for your ninja weaponry and the locations for them."

At that, the door opens and Ron drives into Command Center. Seeing Bonnie and Norman with Hirotaka, stuck in the tube with the body mold foam, he chuckles and drops his fake limp as he goes over to them.

He then says, "What's the emergency, Norman? I may have a request from Global Justice for a rescue mission."

Bonnie perks up and asks, "GJ? Who do they need rescue for?"

Ron says, "I don't know. Agent Du wouldn't tell me who the victims were. But he did tell me the ransom demand. It's me. I'm the ransom, the exact thing that Gemini wants. Let's see about contacting Dr. Director."

Wade comes up on the monitor and says, "Actually, Dr. Director and Joe Morgan are the kidnap victims. I received a distress beacon signal about ten minutes ago. I'm the one that sent the page to you."

Bonnie frowns and says, "Hirotaka, as much as you'd like to move, you can't. Not for another fifteen minutes, anyway. So just stand tight." She then cackles at the play on words, causing Hirotaka to roll his eyes and smile at the same time at her antics.

Norman asks, "What do you have on Joe Morgan and what's his connection to Dr. Director?"

Wade replies, "Let's see what we have here." He types, frowns and says, "According to this, he's Canadian. Let me see about hacking the Canadian records." He resumes typing, examines what comes up on the monitor and his eyes bug out. "Joe Morgan is with the Canadian Intelligence Services. Ron, isn't he the same guy that mentored you and Kim?"

Ron mulls this over and says, "Maybe, then again, I never did learn Joe's last name. Just to be on the safe side, I think it'll be better if we talk to Agent Du first. That way, he won't get wise to us."

Norman smiles and replies, "That is a good idea, Ron. Suit up and contact him, meet him at your house. Kim's bound to be going bonkers by now." Ron grins and suits up while Bonnie opens the chamber for the super-motorcycle. Hirotaka can only watch in awe and helplessly within the tube as the back of the chamber slides back, revealing the high-tech motorcycle that had saved his neck in Yamanouchi.

Ron comes back out and mounts the cycle, saying, "Ready for launch and mission." Bonnie nods and opens the outer doors for Ron as he takes off at a good clip. Destination, home to meet with Will Du.

At Felix and Tara Renton's house, Will is going bonkers. Little Norman Renton giggled at his coos and vomited on Will when he picked up little Norman. Combined with Andrew, Edward and Julie's goo-goos', gaa-gaahs' and giggles, it's turning into a nightmare for Will. He is about to tear his hair out when he hears a familiar engine. Believing he's being rescued, he goes out the door and waves.

He then yells, "Help! I'm being assaulted by cute, little rugrats!" He starts laughing hysterically until Kim pulls him back in, Julie pulling on his hair. He then screams in sheer terror, hoping Street Hawk will be able to save him, Dr. Director and Joe.

Street Hawk comes to the door and knocks. Tara opens the door and says, "Street Hawk, hello. Come in, come in. How've you been?"

Street Hawk replies, "I'm holding my own. I believe I heard someone screaming for help, that they're being assaulted by cute, little rugrats."

Kim says, "That would be Agent Will Du with Global Justice. It seems he hasn't been around babies lately. Otherwise, he wouldn't be freaking out like this." She smiles and has a good chuckle with her helmeted husband as he shakes his head and laughs.

He then stops laughing and says, "On to the matter at hand. Agent Du, I believe you have a mission for me."

Will nods and says, "Yes, Dr. Director and Joe Morgan of the Canadian Intelligence Services were abducted earlier today by Gemini. Gemini is asking a ransom of Ron Stoppable. He's insistent on acquiring him because of an experiment known as 'The Ron Factor'. The theory was sound, but was later proven false. It was just pure luck that he happened to be there when Kim Possible won her fights with her foes. I want you and your associates to go and find them. I do not intend for Ron Stoppable to be taken by Gemini at all. Much as I hate to admit it, I kinda like the guy and don't want him harmed at all."

Street Hawk nods and says, "I'll get my team together. Hopefully, my wife will be able to assist in this operation." He glances meaningfully at Kim and she winks at him, the action totally missed by Will and Tara. At that, Street Hawk waves good-bye to the babies and walks out the door, remounts the cycle, powers it up and roars away.

Five minutes later, Kim slaps her head and says, "I totally forgot! Today's 'Take your spouse to work day'! Tara, would you so kind as to watch the triplets for me, please?"

Tara nods and asks, "What does Ron do, anyway?"

Kim smiles and replies, "He's a test pilot. He met the criteria they're looking for. A destroyed knee, able to keep his leg stiff. He's been at it for a while now."

Will scratches his head and says, "I've never heard of that kind of criteria before. Oh well, as long as it keeps him from getting bored silly." Kim merely shrugs and giggles as she heads for the door after kissing the children good-bye. She walks out the door, not knowing that Will is silently following her.


	4. Following Kim and Will Learns the Secret

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Following Kim and Will Learns the Secret

As Kim walks home, she feels eyes on her. She does a quick turn around, only to see no one behind her. She chalks it up to Ron rubbing off on her and giggles as she resumes walking. Will steps out from behind the tree and elects to stay put until he sees the family's S.U.V. coming toward his way, Kim behind the wheel. He ducks back just in time as the vehicle goes by him, Kim looking for the eyes.

When she gets past him, he brings out his remote and summons the hover-jet to his position. When it gets to him, he is pulled up by the rope and into the cockpit. Once he's situated, he says, "Time to find out why Kimberly forgot about this day, and remembered it after Street Hawk left." With that, he cloaks the craft and silently follows the family's S.U.V.

As Kim drives, she can't help but feel she's being watched. She brings out her Kimmunicator and pages Wade. "Wade, I think I'm being followed. Please tell me I'm being paranoid."

Wade types and replies, "I'm picking up only static in the area around you. You're clear. I wouldn't say paranoid. Just overly cautious, just the way you've always been."

Kim smiles and sighs in relief, saying, "Thanks Wade, you rock in stereo." The screen blacks back out and Kim continues driving to Command Center, she and Wade not knowing that the static around her is actually the hover-jet's cloaking device.

Above her, Will snickers at her attempt to detect him. The cloak was still experimental, but passing with flying colors in his book. When he sees what she's driving toward, he frowns in confusion.

He then says, "Rather unusual place for a test pilot to work at. An abandoned warehouse? Why not a proper testing facility?" He watches the vehicle drive into the building through an opening door and lands on a building across from it. He launches a zip-line and latches onto a pipe, unknowingly triggering a motion sensor.

Inside Command Center, Norman hears, "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The alarm goes on until he quells it. He brings up the surveillance system and finds nothing. He then shrugs and resolves to have the whole system checked before they leave. He resets the alert, setting it to medium, hoping it'll be enough.

On the building across, Will gets ready to zip over to the building he had seen Kim drive into. He froze when he heard something like an alarm go off after the zip-line attached, but quickly chalked it up to being in the field for so long. He then chuckles as he cloaks himself and zips over to the warehouse, not knowing what he's about to see will really amaze and surprise him.

Back inside, Kim and Bonnie are suiting up when Bonnie starts feeling nauseous. She barely makes it to the toilet in time to empty her stomach. When she finishes, she shudders and jumps when she feels Kim's hand on her shoulder.

Kim asks, "Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie replies, "Yeah. Must be bad sushi I've been eating. Probably just a case of the flu, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Kim, not quite buying it, asks, "How long has it been going on, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shrugs and says, "A month and a half. Nothing serious, I don't think."

Kim smiles softly and says, "The day Ron proposed to me, I did the same thing after I changed into my uniform. You may want to have a check-up done when the mission's over with."

In shock, Bonnie says, "I can't possibly be pregnant. Can I? Hirotaka and I never discussed children. May be time to acknowledge that possibility." Kim nods and hugs her teammate, knowing she's been down this road before and embraced it whole-heartedly. Bonnie sobs and says, "Thanks, Kim. Nice to know I've got a veteran Mother on the team with me." Both ladies have a good chuckle at that. Kim dries Bonnie's eyes and smiles at her.

She then says, "We'd better get out there before tongues start waving around." Bonnie laughs at that, knowing exactly a good laugh was just what she needed. Bonnie nods and straps on her shoulder holster, her .45 held within while Kim gets her holster on, her 9mm in place. That done, both ladies on the team walk out of the room and toward the console area.

On the roof, Will barely manages to avoid detection by the elaborate Security set-up. He quietly says, "For an abandoned warehouse, the Security is superb. GJ should get hold of the plans for it. This place is alarmed up the wazoo. Hats off to the designer of this masterpiece." He's about to chuckle when he sees a skylight and elects to take a peek.

Back inside, Kim and Bonnie see the guys and make way to them, intending to find out the plan for the rescue operation. Hirotaka sees them both and smiles at Bonnie while Ron smiles at Kim, both ladies returning the smile.

Norman cuts in on the reverie and says, "Here's the plan. Hirotaka, you'll be flying Sky Base to familiarize yourself with the controls even more. I'll stay here and monitor the situation. Also, I linked the Hyperthrust controls to Sky Base's onboard computer, so anytime you're in the field, Hyperthrust can be engaged, Ron." Ron nods and grins in approval at that. Norman sees this and goes on. "Kim, you'll be flying with Hirotaka on Sky Base and Sand Hawk, along with Ron and Street Hawk. Bonnie, you'll fly ahead to the location of Dr. Director's homing beacon. We just got another location from her. My guess is she's dropping digital breadcrumbs for us to follow, so don't stay on the ground too long. If neither of them are in the same position when you get there, pick up the one that is there and transport to the next signal you're able to pick up. The last signal was in Montreal, Quebec. So, on that note, good luck and god-speed."

He sends his fist out and the others slam theirs in. Norman then says, "All in, all out." The others nod in reply and take off for their respective locations. Ron mounts Street Hawk while Kim and Hirotaka get into Rolling Base and drive out of Command Center. Bonnie gets into War Bird and powers it up while Norman opens both the roof and the side doors.

On the roof, Will is so dumbfounded, he doesn't register the roof opening until it's almost too late. He sees it and scrambles his way back to the zip-line and zips himself back across, severing the cable as he reaches the other side. He remains cloaked as he sees War Bird rising out of the warehouse and hears Street Hawk roar out of the building.

As War Bird disappears into the horizon, he uncloaks himself and says, "Ron is Street Hawk? Kim is in on it as well as those other people? This is major league bigness." In a daze, he shakes his head clear and starts pacing. He then says, "But, his injury. It shouldn't be possible, not even for an optimist like him."

He then hears a voice behind him. "That's right. You have five seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing here." He turns around and sees a man with frizzy hair and a scowl on his face, toting a pistol grip shotgun, aimed right at him.

Will studies the face and realizes who it is. "Norman Tuttle, Federal engineer for the original project Street Hawk. I should have known you'd be behind this new team. I'm Agent Will Du with Global Justice. I followed Kimberly here without her consent or knowledge."

Norman grins and says, "So you're the one that shocked Ron the first time you met him. Kim told me about a GJ agent that's so uptight, he'd snap at any time if he couldn't relax."

Will chuckles and says, "Guilty as charged, Mr. Tuttle. But, Ron's injury. How could he be Street Hawk without a working knee?"

Norman stands down his stance and says, "Let's step into my office, Agent Du. I feel you could be useful today." As Will walks past him, he feels a slam against the back of his head. As he goes unconscious, he hears Norman say, "Nothing personal, but too many cooks in the kitchen is a bad recipe. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's funny."


	5. Joe and Dr Director in Gemini's Lair

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Joe and Dr. Director in Gemini's Lair

Dr. Director waits by Joe's side, wiping his forehead with a washcloth. The impact he had suffered taking the load of wall onto his back was enough to knock him out. She feels lucky enough to have found a kind lackey within Gemini's forces.

The lackey had some Medical training, and it was mediocre at best, but he did help as best as he can by bringing her water for Joe's forehead and a clean washcloth for her to use on it. Every thirty minutes, for three hours, he would pop in to check on him. Dr. Director checks her watch and notes it's about time for him to come in. When the time comes, she frowns with concern. She examines her watch and determines it's still working.

Suddenly, the door opens and sighs in relief as she turns around. To her horror, she doesn't see the kindly lackey around. The only one in the doorway is Gemini with his dog, Pepe. Gemini has a sinister smile on his face as he walks toward her.

Dr. Director asks, "Where's Medic? He's supposed to be here right now, not you."

Gemini frowns in confusion for an instant and snaps his fingers in recognition. "Medic, of course, the kindly lackey that brought you water for the Canuck. Medic has been liquidated as a result of his humanity. I have no room in my organization for lackeys with humanity in them."

Dr. Director snarls and says, "At least Medic had some humanity within him, which is more than I can say for you, Gemini. You are a disgrace to the family name. What happened to the kind, gentle brother I had?"

Gemini leans forward and replies, "He grew up and decided he wanted the world to be his oyster. I have sent my ransom demand to your people, Betty. If they want you back alive, they will give me the Ron Factor, be it real or not." That said, he walks back out the door and closes it with a massive slam.

The slam causes Joe to open his eyes and grin weakly at Dr. Director. He then asks, "Betty, did you get the size and color of the caribou that hit me? When I get out of the Hospital, I'm gonna go hunting for it."

Dr. Director chuckles at that and replies, "That was no caribou, Joe. It was a wall that hit you. We're not in the Hospital either for that matter. We're in Gemini's latest lair." She sighs and says, "Joe, I have something to tell you. You'll probably hate me for it. If you do, I wouldn't blame you. I hate myself at times."

Joe smiles weakly and says, "Give it to me, Betty. I can probably handle it."

Dr. Director raises her eyebrows and sadly smiles. She then says, "Gemini's my twin brother. At one time, he was a nice guy, but he changed, horribly. I stayed myself so I could find purpose in my life."

Joe nods and says, "I don't hate you for it. Neither should you, Betty. What matters is the heart within the person. You have a good heart, whereas Gemini is seriously lacking in the heart department."

She sighs with relief and lets out a giggle as she wipes Joe's forehead off, saying, "It's too bad you can't meet Medic. I was sure he'd accept an opportunity to join Global Justice."

Joe looks up at her and asks, "Why can't I meet Medic?"

Dr. Director frowns again and says, "He's been liquidated for being more human than any of those other jerks. Under Gemini's orders, of course."

Joe ponders this, nods and says, "Betty, I hate your brother, just so you know. He's not good company to be in. That's for sure." Dr. Director can only laugh and shake her head in agreement with that assessment. In a blind, unguarded moment, she bends down and gives him a peck on his cheek. She bends back up and smiles softly at him. Joe returns the smile and kisses the air right back at her, resulting in a blush from her.


	6. Takeoff and Heading for Canada

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Take-off and Heading for Canada

Kim, Hirotaka and Ron arrive at the air field, where Sky Base is quartered. Kim opens the doors of the hangar and Hirotaka drives Rolling Base into the hangar, Ron pulling in right behind and going to the back of Sky Base. Kim climbs into the aircraft and opens the rear-loading door for Ron to pull in on Street Hawk. As Ron pulls in, Hirotaka comes up behind him and helps him strap the cycle down.

Kim starts warming up the engines using the little experience she has with the aircraft. She activates the communications link with Command Center and says, "Base, this is Sky Base. We have darn near perfect conditions here and we are ready for flight."

She hears Norman reply, "Excellent, Sky Base. However, we have a problem. Seems your suspicions were correct. You were followed here by Agent Du. I've got him secured in the weight room right now. I had to bean him as he was walking by, otherwise he would have interfered with everything."

Kim flinches and says, "Guess we'll have to blank out his memory then. How much did he learn?"

Norman sighs and replies, "Just about everything. Ron being Street Hawk, you being involved along with some other people. I'll try the memory wipe mist in the weight room in five minutes, then I'll take him back to his vehicle. If I can find it, that is."

Kim asks, "What do you mean by if, Norman?"

Norman says, "It seems to have some kind of stealth mechanism. If I knew what to look for on my scanners, I could find it in a heartbeat."

Kim mulls this over and she brightens. "Static. On my way there, static was all around me. Get hold of Wade and he'll fill you in."

Norman chuckles and says, "Now that's going to be fun. On that note, Sky Base is cleared for take-off." Kim nods and ends communication.

She goes to the back and says, "Hirotaka, time to fly." Hirotaka bows and goes into the cockpit while Kim goes up to Ron and wraps him in a warm embrace, fueled by passion. Ron, in turn, leans down and kisses her, softly and tenderly.

They bring their foreheads together and smile at each other, knowing their most intimate thoughts of each other and the love that brought and keeps them together.

Up in the cockpit, Hirotaka smiles as he pushes the throttle handle forward and says, "This will be a most honorable mission for us all." At that, Sky Base rolls forward and increases speed to take-off velocity and climbs into the air.

Twenty minutes later, War Bird is making steady progress to the last known beacon signal in Montreal. Bonnie follows the beacon's signal and smiles when she gets near it. It's an old farmhouse on the outskirts of town.

When she touches down, she exits the helicopter and draws her handgun. As she sweeps the area, she looks down at the signal receiver and notes she's very nearby. When it beeps rapidly, she looks around and then down in the ground, hoping the beacon was somehow dropped.

Sighing, Bonnie sweeps the area again and gets the same result. Perplexed, Bonnie scratches her head until she gets an idea. She returns to the helicopter and says, "War Bird to Command Center. Be advised I may have a possible location on the party of two."

Norman replies, "Good work, War Bird. Where?"

Bonnie chuckles and asks, "How deep does a signal have to be before it can't be read anymore? Because they may very well be underground."

Norman replies, "I'm not sure. Let me check with our guest." Before Bonnie could ask who the guest is, he comes back with the answer. "Depth is limited to 200 feet. I'll notify the others. Find a place to refuel and hole up until the others arrive."

Bonnie smiles and says, "You got it, Command Center. War Bird out." She returns to the helicopter and starts it up. As she lifts off, she can't help but feel something is weird about Norman's voice.

Back at Command Center, Will Du smiles and removes the voice mask. He walks over to a bound and gagged Norman and says, "That bonk to my head really hurt me, Norman Tuttle. It's a good thing I learned electronics in high school. The lock on the weight room was sufficient to give me a challenge for sure, but it wasn't quite enough to stop me completely. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want answers." He removes the gag and sits down in front of Norman.

"Question one: Was what happened to Ron Stoppable a lie?"

Norman replies, "No, it wasn't. His original knee was so badly destroyed that a prosthesis had to be put into place for him to fight crime again."

"Question two: Who recommended him for the job?"

Norman chuckles and says, "Someone you'd never expect, Agent Du."

Not quite satisfied with the answer, Will presses on. "Question three: What were you planning to use on me? Arsenic, cyanide?"

Norman shakes his head no and replies, "It's a memory wipe drug. Wipes out five hours of your memory."

"Question four: Has it ever been tested on humans?"

"Oh yeah, we used it on Team Go and Kim's cousin, Joss. They were with us when Ron and the others defeated the Consortium that Dr. Drakken had created. They learned their identities and had their memories wiped cleaner than a spatula."

"Question five: Did they have any bad after-effects from it's use?"

"Just a splitting headache, that's all."

Will nods in acceptance and says, "On that note, Mr. Tuttle, I'll leave you be. I'm going to Canada to assist in the rescue operation. I'm sure you understand. It was nice talking to you." He walks over to the upper level of Command Center and summons his hover-jet over to it.

Back downstairs, Norman struggles with his bonds to find them coming undone. He then hears familiar chattering. "Rufus! You don't know how glad I am to see you!" Rufus nods and gives him a thumb up, causing Norman to crack up.


	7. Joe Admits His feelings and Warning the ...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Joe Admits His Feelings and Warning the Rescue Party

Deep underground, inside the cell that Gemini had put them in, Dr. Director and Joe are struggling to keep their wits about them. They would talk about politics, current events, anything to distract them from their predicament. Shortly, they run out of topics to run about.

Dr. Director sighs and starts pacing back and forth, clearly anxious to leave this dump they're in. She says, "I hope someone finds us soon. I feel like I'm getting cabin fever, being cooped up in here." Suddenly, she breaks down sobbing, saying, "I've failed in my attempt to keep my spirits up! Your spirits as well, Joe! I don't deserve a good friend like you!" She keeps sobbing when she feels his arms wrapping around her protectively.

Joe says, "There, there, let it all out, Betty. Get all the pain out of your system. You didn't fail, you just ran out of stamina. I'm nearly at my wits' end, too. Wanna know why I'm not falling apart?" Dr. Director nods and he says, "It's because of you, Dr. Betty Director. You are the strongest woman I've ever met, along with Kim Possible."

Dr. Director weakly chuckles and says, "Well, you're the most optimistic guy I've ever met, along with Ron Stoppable." She perks up and says, "That's it! That's how Kim was able to accomplish her missions with him around. His never ending optimism that they'll get through the problem. He is the key to her successes. Or at least used to be."

She then slams her fist into her palm and says, "If only the jerk responsible for Ron's injury was still alive. Then I'd be able to enjoy beating him senseless." She is then startled by Joe's clapping and blushes when she sees him smile widely. She puts it together and says, "You got me fired back up, Joe. Why?"

Joe replies, "I like a lady with fire in her spirit. You have that fire, just like Kim Possible. Or is it Stoppable now?"

Dr. Director grins and says, "It's Stoppable now. Matter of fact, I saved their wedding announcement and their children's birth announcements. I'm thinking of starting a bit of a scrapbook so I can show it to future generations of GJ Operatives, showing them the power of teamwork and love for this young couple and their legacy." She brings the announcements and they both read them.

Joe grins as he examines the picture of Kim in her wedding dress and Ron in his tuxedo. When he sees the baby pictures of the triplets, his heart just melts. He starts blubbering like a fool and smiles like an extremely silly clown as he reads the names of the children. Dr. Director smiles warmly at him as he calms himself back down.

She then sits beside him and says, "They look beautiful together, Joe. I went to their wedding, in disguise of course. They never saw me, but I saw them. I was even there when Kim's former crush and boyfriend crashed the wedding, stone drunk. I prepared to move when the Wego twins, along with Kim's twin brothers, tripped him up and tied his legs up. Then Hego carried him out of the Church while Shego called for the Police."

Joe, confused, asks, "Shego? Isn't she with Drakken right now?"

Dr. Director replies, "No, she quit his team and went straight. Dr. Drakken is dead now, along with Motor Ed, Gill, the Senor Seniors and Professor Dementor. Before they died, Monkey Fist and DNAmy died as well. After Drakken died, Adrena Lynn died two months later, never having woke up from her coma. The only survivors of the Consortium of villains were Duff Killigan and Falsetto Jones."

Joe nods in approval and says, "Tell me some more about this Street Hawk. How you met him and how he knew Ron and Kim."

Dr. Director shrugs and says, "Not much to know, really. He responds almost automatically to an emergency, like he's expecting to accept a mission. Lately, he's taken missions for friends of Ron and Kim, almost like he knows them, personally. As for how I first met him, it was when Kim was abducted by Senor Senior Junior. During the debrief in the flight, she told me about Junior moving to strike her and Street Hawk shooting him in the back of the knee. As for knowing Ron and Kim, he only knew Ron. He said they were old friends and he went away when Ron met Kim. He then returned after hearing about Ron getting hurt."

Joe nods almost as if in thought and asks, "How did he arrive? When you met him, that is."

Dr. Director replies, "He arrived on a high-tech motorcycle and rode up on the ramp while the plane was still moving. According to the Captain of the vessel, he was also doing a test of a method for the cycle to move across the water. Sure enough, he survived it and completed the mission."

Joe shakes his head in amusement and says, "No wonder I love you so much. There's never a dull moment in your life." He then clamps his hands over his mouth and his eyes bulge out in shock over what he had just said. He blushes and says, "I thought I was thinking it, but I just blurted it out. I'm sorry about that, Betty."

Dr. Director, in shock over what she had just heard, walks over to Joe, puts her palm on his cheek and smiles warmly at him. She then says, "I'm flattered, Joe. No one ever had the guts to say that to me before. Tell you what, we get out of this mess, let's go for a movie. Just the two of us." Joe nods and, for the first time since their situation started, smiles pleasantly.

In Command Center, Norman is trying to raise Sky Base and War Bird, with no success. He says, "Must be an internal problem." He sees Rufus and figures he'd be small enough. He then says, "Rufus, I need you to go into the communications console with a small vid-cam on your head." Rufus gives him a thumb up and Norman puts a tiny vid-cam onto the naked mole rat's head.

Norman unscrews the top panel and puts Rufus into the console, wishing him good luck. As Rufus clambers inside, Norman turns on the monitor and shortly sees the problem. A small cluster of wires had worn out over time and shorted out. Norman writes down the wire colors, shuts the console's power off and tells Rufus to come back out. Rufus pops up out of the hole and sees Norman heading for the Salvage Room.

Norman had decided to put spare wires, circuit boards and parts into this room so he could salvage what equipment he can. Norman finds the wires he needs and returns to the console, seeing Rufus chattering excitedly.

He then says, "Sure wish I can understand you, Rufus. Heck, for that matter, I wish I knew if you could really understand me." He starts to hand Rufus the wires when Rufus goes to a keyboard and monitor. Puzzled, Norman follows him. He then watches as Rufus types out a message.

'Don't be silly. Of course I can understand you. Now, you can understand me. Usually only Ron can and sometimes Kim.'

Norman chuckles and says, "Okay, I saw the problem and have the replacement parts to replace it with. The wires you saw are fried. You may have to do a bypass."

Rufus types again. 'On it, Norman.' He then salutes, takes the wires into his mouth and runs back into the console.

Norman shakes his head and says, "Looks like we may have to come up with a vehicle for him." His eyes bug out when he realizes what he just said and he starts laughing his head off.

Inside the console, Rufus is replacing the wires, thankful for the power being turned off. He uses his buckteeth to strip the ends off of the wires and removes the old wires with his paws. Within minutes, he's done and he comes back out. Norman sees him and Rufus nods for him to try it now.

Norman turns the power back on and tries raising them again. "Sky Base, War Bird. This is Command Center. Do you read me?"

He then hears Hirotaka's voice. "Sky Base here, Command Center. What's happening, Norman-san?"

Norman and Rufus exchange a loud "Boo-yah!" and Norman replies, "Hirotaka, we have problems. A GJ Agent named Will Du knows about Kim and Ron. He left here thirty minutes ago. Tell them to use their memory blanking rounds on him. That no-good, side-winder varmint bushwhacked me. He cannot be allowed to divulge classified information. Please roger the last message."

Hirotaka replies, "Message understood, Norman-san. It will be my honor to pass on the instruction to blank Will-san's memory."

Norman smiles and says, "Thank you, Hirotaka-san. Bonnie's chosen herself a good man. That's for sure." Hirotaka chuckles at that and ends communication.


	8. Will's Flight and Meet in Canada

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Will's Flight and Meet in Canada

As Will flies through the air, he thinks about the opportunities Global Justice would have with Street Hawk in it's control. Of course, the current members would be replaced with GJ Agents, Will being the lead. If the current members protested, they would be locked up or terminated.

He then snorts and says, "I don't really care what happens to them. As long as they are out of the way, Street Hawk will belong to Global Justice. The technology, the equipment, everything will belong to GJ. This will be a big feather in my cap." He smiles as he pictures himself astride on the motorcycle and adds, "I'll probably be a better rider anyways. Whoever selected Ron Stoppable was scraping the bottom of the barrel. Should have picked me first."

With that said, Will increases the speed on the hover-jet, confident he'll beat Ron and the others to Canada, while worrying at the same time that they'll try to keep him away from the technology. By using any and all means necessary. Even going into hiding, or eliminating those not within the circle and deemed not trustworthy. He then starts hoping that they'll be kind enough to use the memory blanker rounds on him, given what he had heard and seen about the deaths of DNAmy, Monkey Fist and a guy named Fukushima. They did not have that option open to them, nor did they want to keep silent from the sounds of it.

He recalls the day they went to Japan for an investigation about a strange explosion over in a volcanic mountain. He arrived there with a team of Agents the day after the explosion happened. He saw multiple carcasses on the ground all around him, most of them torn to shreds by bullets, possibly from a moving vehicle, armed with a massive machine gun, if not two of them. A closer examination proved the bodies to be monkeys, monkeys of the ninja type.

A closer look of the ground indicated three different kinds of vehicles were present, one of which capable of VTOL and flight, the other two ground vehicles. Possibly a dirt bike and a dune buggy, both very aggressive. Suddenly, the team found themselves surrounded by human sized ninjas. The supposed leader of the ninjas slowly walked forward and bowed.

"Greetings, visitors. What brings you out here?"

Will replied, "I'm Agent Will Du with Global Justice. My team and I were sent here to investigate a strange explosion that happened yesterday."

"Ah, yes. The sealing of the tomb for Fukushima, Monkey Fist and DNAmy. We have Street Hawk and Sand Hawk to thank for that." That said, he told Will everything he needed to know about the incident.

Will then asked, "Street and Sand Hawk. Do you know who they are?"

"No, I do not. But, as far as I'm concerned, they are heroes to us. They saved our lives and our humanity." That said, the ninjas left the GJ Agents standing, walking into a mist that quickly covered all around them. Will tried chasing after them, but to no avail. The group of ninjas had simply vanished.

Will snaps back to present day and says, "I swear, I'll go back to Japan and find that group of ninjas and bring them up on charges, after Dr. Director and Joe are safe and sound that is." He continues his course, smiling like a loon all the way.

In Canada, Bonnie is prepping the landing zone for Sky Base's arrival. She selected a field half a mile away from the target site and touched down. As the blades stopped turning, she got out and looked at the farmhouse. She saw guards walking all over the place and figured they are working in shifts, doing frequent Security checks and sweeps.

As she works, she starts smiling softly and thinks, 'Pregnant, possibly pregnant. When this is done, I'll have to have a talk with Hirotaka about going to the Hospital with me and getting a check-up done, just like Kim had done to Ron.' When she gets done, she looks around and nods in approval. She then hears a familiar rumbling of aircraft engines.

She looks up, smiles her barracuda smile and slings her visor down. As Sky Base touches down, she is glad she brought the visor down, as the dust storms due to landing aircraft around here are terrible. Once Sky Base touches down, she hears the back door open and the motorcycle and the dune buggy both roaring out and toward the meeting and planning spot.

She sees Hirotaka riding shotgun with Kim and waving at her. She waves right back at him and nods at both Kim and Ron in greeting. When both of the ground assault units stop, all dismount and hug Bonnie in greeting. Hirotaka then drops the biggest bombshell on Bonnie.

"Bonnie-domo, our operation is known. Agent Will Du with Global Justice is on his way here now, possibly to take credit for himself and also the project. If we are to do this rescue, we best move now. Ron and Kim already know the problem." She looks at them both and they nod in confirmation.

Bonnie is aghast and she says, "I know nothing about planning a tactical assault! I'm just a chopper pilot! Ron, you come up with the plan this time. Maybe I'll listen in and pick up some tips from you that way."

Ron nods and says, "Okay, Bon-Bon. Where's the target?" She points to the farmhouse and Ron cracks, "They sure don't make lairs like they used to anymore. Let's go in hard. War Bird, you and Ninja are flying together in the helicopter. Sand Hawk, you circle around the back andknock out anything not friendly that moves. Double goes for War Bird. It's more than likely that Dr. Director and Joe are injured and will be extracted as such. I'll go into the house and do a 'grand tour', blasting things apart with the phase-particle beam. What's their last known location in the house?"

Bonnie grins and says, "Their signal is a hundred feet underground. Maybe an old bunker from WW2 for bombing raids. According to last check, they have not activated anymore beacons, so this is the best intel we have at this point."

Ron nods and says, "Intel, minimal at best, is better than no intel. We'll just go with the flow and see where it takes us." Kim nods at Ron, knowing that her planning skills are rubbing off on him, just like he's rubbed off on her.

Bonnie brings up her visor and says, "You mean we just make it up as we go along after we start the assault? That's your secret? No wonder you guys were hard to beat before you got hurt, Ron. No one knew what you would do next, not even you guys. So it's just like the Marine Corps Force Recon motto: Improvise, adapt, overcome."

Ron replies, "Bingo." At that, they all have a good laugh and slam their fists together.

Kim says, "All in, all out." With that, they go to the vehicles, power them up and start to the objective site. The mission, rescue Dr. Director and Joe, with as little body count as possible.


	9. Storming the Farmhouse and Freeing the C...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Storming the Farmhouse and Freeing the Captives

Inside the farmhouse, Gemini is feeding Pepe, not hearing his minions screaming outside. Outside is a whole different story. Minions are screaming left, right and center as War Bird, Street and Sand Hawk commence their assault. War Bird, flying above them, is dropping stun grenades onto the lackeys, allowing for a much more humane operation to happen. Sand Hawk goes through the lackeys like a chainsaw through a tree, knocking them out with knock-out rounds, given the Canadian Government's stance on live rounds by outside parties.

Street Hawk, however, has other, more interesting, ideas. He pops a wheelie and drives right into the farmhouse, startling Gemini and freaking out Pepe. As Pepe barks, clearly panicky, Gemini rises up and starts to stew.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? I'll rip you apart, you helmeted nut-job!"

The helmeted man draws a gun, primes it and replies, "I'm Street Hawk, you weirdo. I'm also the last person you'll see for a while." At that, he fires a knock-out round into Gemini's chest, causing Gemini to start losing consciousness. As Gemini goes to sleep, he hears Pepe's whines as the dog is knocked out as well.

When they both out, Street Hawk scans the room, looking for possible targets and finds none. He's silently thankful for the knock-out rounds for this operation. As he goes downstairs, he finds a light switch and turns it on.

He then calls out, "Dr. Director! Joe Morgan! This is Street Hawk! I'm here to get you out! Where are you!"

Inside the cell, Joe hears a distorted voice calling for them. He answers, "We're down here, Street Hawk! We're both together and we're okay!" He then starts laughing and calms down enough to look at Dr. Director. She looks so weak, she wouldn't be able to move herself.

He stoops down and says, "Betty, it's time for us to go home. Help's arrived."

Dr. Director smiles weakly and gently says, "Like I said. Almost as if he knows them personally." Joe then takes her up into his arms and hugs her close.

He calls out, "Street Hawk! Hurry! She's getting weaker!"

Street Hawk comes up and says, "You don't have to shout. I was nearing the door the first time I heard you." He then opens the door and says, "Looks like she's in bad shape. We better get her to the Hospital, pronto. I'll help." Joe nods and brings her down onto the floor, taking one side of her while Street Hawk takes the other side.

They both then start the long, tedious and gentle walk back upstairs, a very weak and exhausted Dr. Director held between them. As they go upstairs, Joe tells Street Hawk about how she had expended so much energy trying to keep upbeat and calm.

"She had worn out an hour before you got here. She wanted to keep talking, but she just crashed down sideways from exhaustion. I imagine she's starving as well."

Street Hawk nods and says, "War Bird, what's your sit-rep? All clear. Good. Medevac time. It's Dr. Director. Exhaustion and lack of nutrition. The miserable scumbag wouldn't even feed his prisoners. Joe's okay. Yeah, we'll let GJ handle the clean-up. Yeah, see you when we get topside. Street Hawk out." He turns his head to Joe and says, "My bird is waiting right outside for you guys."

Joe nods in appreciation and gratitude as they continue up the steps, heading for sweet freedom. When they get to the top of the stairs, they see Gemini out like a light, Pepe right with him. At their side is the motorcycle, sitting quietly, ready to strike yet again.

Joe says, "I'll take her on outside to your bird. What does it look like?"

Suddenly, he hears a helicopter roar down behind him. Street Hawk points and replies, "A whole lot like that." Joe turns, grins and goes out the door. After he's clear, Street Hawk digs into his mission pack and brings out a small canister of memory blanking gas, hoping it'll be the only time he'd have to do it. He sets it on the door with a note. He then goes back to the cycle and powers it back up.

He gets outside just in time to see Joe carrying Dr. Director into the back of War Bird. He then sees Ninja running over to Sand Hawk and mounting up with her as War Bird lifts off. With that done, Street Hawk nods in approval and rides back toward the landing field, intent on making it back to Sky Base before GJ arrives. Both he and Sand Hawk arrive at the same time and ride up the ramp together. Once they're stopped, Ninja hops out and slams the door close button in a rush.

As the door closes, Street and Sand Hawk strap their respective vehicles down securely and give Ninja the good to go sign. Ninja returns the sign and removes his mask, revealing Hirotaka's face. Hirotaka then goes into the cockpit and powers up the VTOL engines. When they're at maximum power, he lifts off the ground and flies back into the U.S. Destination: Middleton, Colorado. Home sweet home.


	10. Will's Arrival and Waking Up in the Hosp...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Will's Arrival and Waking Up in the Hospital

Twenty minutes after Sky Base left the area, Will Du arrives at the last known area and is disappointed that he did not get here in time for the rescue. The sight that greets him upsets him very much. Lackeys down on the ground, clearly asleep, not any worse for wear. He sees an envelope on the door and reads the note on it.

'Dear Will, I know you learned our secret, so here's something to help you remember us by. Your friend, Street Hawk.'

Eager for the assistance to keep the memory, he tears open the envelope, only to receive a lungful of memory wipe gas. He staggers backward and falls to the floor, unconscious.

The container rolls out and has writing on it. The writing says, 'Psyche!'

Five minutes later, a GJ Rescue Team arrives and one of the members goes to Will's side. The team member sees the canister and puts it into a small plastic bag, as per Standard Operating Procedure to protect against potential hazards from strange containers. The member then removes the backpack and opens it, revealing an oxygen tank and mask.

With a man's voice, he then says, "We have an Agent down! He's unconscious and breathing slightly. Need a Medevac, stat! I'm going in to see if Dr. Director is inside." He goes into the house and sees Gemini, sound asleep along with Pepe. He then chuckles as he goes downstairs to the cells and sees the open door. He draws his service weapon and sweeps the room. Finding it clear, he holsters the weapon and scratches his head in confusion.

Outside, the GJ Team is gathering up the sleeping people and putting them into the proper restraints. As the members sweep the area, the Medevac arrives and flies Will into Ottawa. Upon arrival, they learn that Dr. Director and Joe are already there, having been dropped off by War Bird.

The next day, Will wakes up with a splitting headache and sees Joe at his bedside. Joe grins and says, "Good morning, Agent Du."

Will asks, "How did you get free and here, Mr. Morgan? I just got word of your abduction twenty minutes ago."

Joe chuckles and replies, "That was yesterday, Agent Du. Dr. Director and I were rescued the same day we were abducted. According to the GJ Rescue Team, they found you unconscious, along with Gemini and his dog. Right beside you was a small container. The scientists analyzed it and found it was set for barometric release of a chemical agent, possibly for memory wiping. But there wasn't enough of a remaining sample of it to make a counter to it."

Will asks, "Who would want to wipe out my memory?"

Joe's face goes serious and he replies, "Street Hawk. It seems you learned his identity and they elected to wipe out your memory. Looks like they don't trust you one bit, Agent Du. Even if you are one of the good guys."

Will nods in understanding and asks, "As to your arrival here, how did that happen? And how is Dr. Director?"

Joe chuckles and replies, "We were flown here to Ottawa by an associate of Street Hawk's, War Bird I believe was the name. The voice was distorted, but I'm pretty sure the voice was female. She flew us here, calling in to the Hospital, advising them that she has incoming patients, requiring treatment for exhaustion and lack of nutrition. She let us out and the Orderlies came out and put us on stretchers, not wanting to take chances. As they wheeled us inside, War Bird lifted off and flew back across the Border. Where though, I really don't know. But as long as they're out there, this world can be saved."

Joe smiles and adds, "As for Dr. Director, look beside you." Will slowly turns his head and sees Dr. Director with her eyepatch in place and a smirk on her face.

She then says, "So you learned Street Hawk's identity and just forgot it. It's probably for the best. Something like that can emotionally scar someone for life, if not get them killed outright. I'd say you're very lucky, Will." She leans forward and adds, "Thanks for trying though." That said, she and Joe wheel themselves out of the Hospital room, leaving Will to stew at this revelation.

He then says, "The next time I learn who he is, I'm going to record Street Hawk's true identity, either on tape or paper." His head then starts feeling like it's about to split wide open like a watermelon. He reaches for two aspirin and takes it in with a drink of water.


	11. Hirotaka's New Suit and a Visit to the D...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Hirotaka's New Suit and a Visit to the Doctor

In Command Center, the team is gathered together to present Hirotaka with his armored racing suit. Hirotaka bows and smiles as Norman walks forward with the box and Ron walks up with a helmet with Kim and Bonnie carrying his boots, gloves and a firearm with a tactical thigh holster.

Norman says, "This officially welcomes you into the team, Hirotaka 'Ninja' Yamanatoka. Your bravery under your circumstances at Yamanouchi, your desire to assist in saving my life and your most recent mission prove you are a fine addition to our team." That said, he hands the box to Hirotaka and bows.

Ron walks up and says, "Your ability to remain secretive and keep secrets is a valuable asset to us all. This helmet may not be as high-tech as the rest of ours is, but it does have a voice-distorter in it to further cover your identity." He puts the helmet on the box and bows.

Kim walks up and says, "These boots and gloves were custom made for a warrior that's able to kick butt and throw stars. You'll see when you put them on." She puts them beside the helmet and bows.

Bonnie then comes up and says, "At times we have to use live weapons whenever we're on an op. Sometimes, we have to end lives to preserve project security. We don't like to it, but sometimes, just sometimes, we do reserve death for those that are an immediate threat to our lives and other people. The events of Yamanouchi proved that much. DNAmy and Monkey Fist were enemies and willing to expose and endanger our identities, our families and our lives. Now that we have memory blanker rounds though, that handles the problem. One magazine holds the memory blankers, the other holds hollow-points. The latter is only to be used as a last resort. If they can be trusted, they can live, if not." She frowns and starts tearing up, recalling when Kim and Ron were forced to execute DNAmy and Monkey Fist.

Hirotaka snaps her out of it and says, "I understand, Bonnie-domo. I was there when it happened. DNAmy and Monkey Fist cared nothing for themselves or their enemies' safety. It's a harsh business we're in, but to survive, we have to be even harsher than those we go up against." Bonnie smiles, kisses him, puts the holster with the others and bows.

Hirotaka bows, turns around and goes into the changing room to change into his new suit. As he changes, Bonnie turns and asks, "Ron, Kim, do you ever think about what happened that day?"

Ron nods and replies, "Every day, Bon-Bon. Every day. But given the circumstances, it was justified to end the lives of two very dangerous and evil people. They would have exposed me, Kim and anyone else connected with the project to the world. That would have resulted in our families and friends being endangered, constantly. As long as there is evil, we'll be standing guard, ready to act. As long as they don't know who we are, our families will remain safe. The memory blanker rounds worked real well with Team Go and Joss. Thinking of, KP, how's Joss doing?"

Kim smiles and says, "The memory wipe was complete. She remembers nothing about that night and the horrible events. Those are memories that would have had her screaming before too long. With all the violence and lunacy that happened. A clean memory is better than a screaming teen any day of the week."

Bonnie nods in agreement and turns around in time to see Hirotaka come out of the changing room, fully suited up and ready for action. He then says, "I saw some pieces of shuriken in the glove fingers, Kim-domo. I would like to try them out." Kim nods and they guide him to an empty plywood wall and stand clear. He lunges his arm forward and smiles when he sees the small spikes fly forward and into the wall.

He nods in approval and says, "The only drawback is that I have to reload them, right?" When the others nod, he shrugs and says, "Oh well, it's impressive anyway." He then goes to the wall and whistles. The spikes had wound up in the wood nose first, with none on the ground. He asks, "How is this possible?"

Ron replies, "The spikes' ends are weighted, so no matter what happens, they'll go where you want them to." Hirotaka nods and the two men then start pulling the spikes out of the wood and reloading them into the empty glove. That done, Norman decides to call the one other person that knew of the project but not the current members.

He dials the number and listens to the phone ring. He then hears a familiar voice. "L.A.P.D. Public Relations, Rachel Adams."

"Hello, Ms. Adams, it's Norman Tuttle. Is Commander Altobelli around?"

"Hello, Norman. The Commander is now the Commissioner for the Department. He got the job last month. The Brass heard about Miller and the City elected to appoint Altobelli to the job. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to congratulate him." He's then transferred and he hears a voice that's clearly tired.

"Commissioner Altobelli here."

"Hello, Commissioner Altobelli, congratulations on your new job."

"Mr. Tuttle? Long time, no hear. How've you been?"

"I'm hanging in there, Commissioner. With my associates at my side, I'll survive. Too bad I can't say the same about Miller."

Altobelli chuckles and says, "Yes, it is. All those goons with him and he still got brained, that is if he even had a brain to go in business with Corrido in the first place."

Norman has a good laugh at that and replies, "In any case, I just wanted to call you up and tell you congratulations on your new post."

"Thank you, Norman. Don't be a stranger, pop in on us from time to time."

"You got it, Leo." At that, he ends the call and smiles at his team, wrapped in a massive group hug. With Rufus on his shoulder, he goes over and joins in the hug.

When they're all done, Kim and Ron get Rufus, climb into their vehicles and head for Felix and Tara's house, convinced they're worried about them by now. Bonnie and Hirotaka get into Bonnie's sports car after Hirotaka dresses down and go to her house. Norman checks his watch and nods. Just about time to be chewed out by Jane for being out of contact.

The next day, Bonnie and Hirotaka go to the Doctor's office, both very nervous. On the way to the house, Bonnie told him that she may be pregnant but wasn't quite sure off hand. They go in, sign on the roster and wait for the Doctor.

He then comes out and says, "Miss Rockwaller, I'm ready for you now." Bonnie and Hirotaka nod at each other and Bonnie gets up, letting Hirotaka sit and wait. He waits for fifteen minutes when Bonnie comes out, tears in her eyes.

He gets up and hugs her, not knowing she's about to drop a bombshell on him. "Hirotaka, do you think there's room for three? I'm pregnant." She screams in delight as Hirotaka gently lifts her off the floor and the two lovebirds kiss passionately.


	12. Later That Night and Norman's Proposal

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to Canada p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Later That Night and Norman's Proposal

At the Possible house, the Possible and Stoppable families are gathered together for a dinner celebrating the union of their families and the birth of the triplets. Even Nana Possible is there to see her great-grandchildren for the first time. She smiles at them and tells Kim and Ron how beautiful they are. The tweebs and Rufus are watching over the triplets while Kim and Ron tell their parents about their 'boring' week. Rufus sees Julie start moving around on her own and scampers to get Ron, leaving the tweebs to watch her and the boys.

When he gets to Ron, he chatters excitedly and points into the living room. Cautiously, the new parents and grandparents look inside and see Julie crawling on the floor. Kim nudges Ron to get the camera and take a picture. Ron nods and whips out his portable camera. Shortly, the boys start crawling as well. Ron chuckles and snaps them both as well. He then goes back to Kim's side and smiles, tears in his eyes.

Kim smiles back and dries his tears, tearing up herself. She then says, "Thank you, Ron. Thank you for being a good friend, partner, husband and Father. You've given me so much, the triplets being the most beautiful in the world."

Ron chuckles and dries her tears, saying, "Thank you, KP. Thank you for being my best friend, the best partner I could ever hope to work with, a beautiful wife to have and hold and a caring Mother to the most beautiful children in the world."

Kim smiles at that and embraces him in a warm passionate embrace, kissing him as they hold each other. She then says, "Let's go to Hawaii next month, do some more scuba diving, honey."

Ron ponders this and replies, "Okay. Let's invite Felix and Tara to come along with us. I'm sure they could use a rest from little Norman. Felix can ride on one of those underwater sleds and be able to dive with us."

Kim mulls this over and grins at the idea. She then says, "Let's call Felix and Tara, see what they think." She goes to the phone and dials Tara's number. She then says, "Tara, it's Kim. How would you and Felix like to go on a scuba trip next month? Hawaii. Wonderful, just gotta clear it with our bosses and our parents and we'll see you next month. Bye." She hangs up, nods and says, "They're in."

At Jane Renton's house, Norman is driving up the driveway, clearly nervous about what he's going to do. He and Jane had been going out for a good while and it feels right to do this. He pats his pants pocket as he exits his pick-up and walks up to her door. When he gets there, he knocks on the door.

Jane opens the door, smiles and says, "Hello, Norman. Come on in, sweetheart." Norman nods nervously as he walks into the house.

He then thinks, 'Is this how Ron felt when he proposed to Kim? Or was he calm and collected?' He and Jane have a seat and sit together, their hands in each others'. Norman then clears his throat and says, "Jane, we've been going out for a while now and I think it's fitting I do this here instead of somewhere public."

He gets up, digs into his pocket, gets onto his knee and asks, "Jane Renton, will you marry me?"

Jane smiles, nods and says, "Yes, I will. I will be happy to marry you, Norman Tuttle. On two conditions. One, you already know of. Two, you come work with me at the Space Center. We can share ideas, designs, anything that'll keep your project going strong. It's a good thing you're doing for the world. Just like Kim and Ron used to do."

Her eyes then bulge in realization and she quietly says, "It's been Kim and Ron all this time, hasn't it? Who are the others?"

Norman stammers and says, "I don't know who or what you mean, Jane."

Jane chuckles and, with a cheesy yet sultry Russian accent, says, "Don't worry. I have ways of making you talk." She then straddles him and starts her 'interrogation' of Norman Tuttle. The session goes all night long, well into the early morning hours.


End file.
